eahdollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blondie Lockes
Blondie Lockes is the daughter of Goldilocks. She sides with the Royals in the Royal/Rebel conflict, and made her doll debut in Late November, 2013. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance Blondie Lockes' signature doll has the standard female doll height as well as standard female doll face shape. She has round blue eyes with yellow eye shadow, painted brown eyebrows, and very light red lips with silvery "sparkles." She has long, curly yellow hair with bangs curling over her forehead. Clothes The bodice of the dress she wears is a creamy yellow with light blue key designs and a printed black buttoned top half of the skirt. It has a sheer blue collar and sleeves with a yellow bow sitting just below the collar. Her skirt is pleated and a yellow to blue gradient in color. Printed on the skirt are portraits of bears. She wears sheer blue tights. Her black lace-up boots are edged with brown faux fur and have keys for heels. Accessories She comes with a golden charm bracelet, a gold ring that looks like a heart shaped lock, dangly golden bear earrings, and blue headband with a bow. She has a heart shaped golden purse representing a lock with a blue handle. Combs and Stands She comes with a golden stand and key shaped brush. Amazon Descriptions Blondie Lockes Is Just Right The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends. Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks, will share her honest opinion, but her warm heart and bouncy personality have everyone opening their door to her - not that she needs them to! Now girls can help this stylish Royal find the just right door to her Happily Ever After, Walking the Fashion Runway Blondie Lockes doll’s style evokes her mother’s beloved legacy while adding a modern twist. She charms with three sets of bows on her spellbinding blue and yellow dress. The bodice features a key print with buttons and bow adornments and sheer ruffles at the neck and sleeves. The epic skirt features a print inspired by her mother’s fairytale, with images of bears decorating the full skirt. Hexquisite Accessories & Extras This highly detailed doll accessorizes her outfit with golden jewelry that includes earrings and a ring, black lace-up booties with molded “fur” trim, a blue headband with charming bow and an enchanting golden purse shaped like a heart. Girls can use the included doll hairbrush to style her long golden locks. Plus, she comes with a doll stand for easy display and a bookmark that tells her story - and encourages girls to write their own. What’s YOUR Story? To start your own chapter, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End - and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and girls will love joining them on the spelltacular journey. Category:Signature dolls